Ahn Nae Sang
| Imagem=Arquivo:AhnNaeSang_180px.jpg | Nome= 안내상 / Ahn Nae Sang | CidadeNatal= | Nascimento=25/12/1964 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 안내상 / Ahn Nae Sang *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 25/12/1964 *'Altura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 66kg *'Signo:' Leão *'Educação:' Universidade Yonsei (Teologia) *'Agencia:' Mersenne Entertainment Dramas *Unni Is Alive (SBS, 2017) *Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People (MBC, 2017) *Oh My Geum Bi (KBS2, 2016) *Solomon's Perjury (JTBC, 2016) *Golden Pouch (MBC, 2016) *Moonlight Drawn by Clouds (KBS2, 2016) *Happy Home (MBC, 2016) *Police Unit 38 (OCN, 2016) *You Are a Gift (SBS, 2016) cameo *Entertainer (SBS, 2016) *The Awl (JTBC, 2015) *Run Toward Tomorrow (내일을 향해 뛰어라) (SBS, 2015) *Because It's The First Time (OnStyle, 2015) cameo *My Daughter, Geum Sa Wol (MBC, 2015) *Hwajung (MBC, 2015) *Love on a Rooftop (KBS2, 2015) *Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) *Drama Special The Tale of the Bookworm (KBS2, 2014) *Maids (JTBC, 2014) *Yoo Na's Street (JTBC, 2014) *Come! Jang Bo Ri (MBC, 2014) *Wonderful Days (KBS2, 2014) cameo *Infinite Power (Youtube/Daum TV Pot/Naver TV Cast, 2013) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2013) *Gold Rainbow (MBC, 2013) *Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *Monstar (Mnet, 2013) *All About My Romance (SBS, 2013) cameo *Wonderful Mama (SBS, 2013) *7th Grade Civil Servant (MBC, 2013) *Family Portrait (SBS, 2012) *May Queen (MBC, 2012) *God's Quiz 3 (OCN, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Live in Style (SBS, 2011) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011) *I Live in Cheongdam-dong (jTBC, 2011) cameo *Man of Honor (KBS2, 2011) *Protect the Boss (SBS, 2011) cameo *Royal Family (MBC, 2011) *My Princess (MBC, 2011) cameo *MBC Best Theater Jo Eun Ji's Family (MBC, 2010) *Chosun Police 3 (MBC DramaNet, 2010) cameo *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) *Three Brothers (KBS2, 2009) *Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) *A Man's Story (KBS2, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *Tazza (SBS, 2008) *Chosun Police (MBC, 2007) *First Wives Club (SBS, 2007) *Seoul's Sad Song (KBS2, 2007) *Crime (크라임) (Dramax, 2007) *The Return of Shim Chung (KBS2, 2007) *Digital Dasepo Girl (디지털 다세포 소녀) (DMB, 2006) *Drama City Just 10 Minutes of Your Time (KBS2, 2006) *Drama City Tomorrow and My Job (KBS2, 2006) *Dream of Salmon (KBS2, 2006) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Sharp 3 (KBS2, 2006) *Drama City Oh! Sarah (KBS, 2005) *Drama City The Boy in the Charnel House (KBS2, 2005) *Resurrection (KBS2, 2005) *Love Hymn (MBC, 2005) *18 vs. 29 (KBS2, 2005) *Sharp 2 (KBS2, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) *The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS, 2004) *Drama City Semi-transparent (KBS2, 2004) *Drama City Cafe Eve (KBS, 2004) *Drama City Anagram (KBS, 2004) Filmes *The Last Princess (2016) *The Pirates (2014) *Tumbleweed (2013) *One Perfect Day (2013) *Hand in Hand (2012) *Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) *Grape Candy (2012) *Poetry (2010) *Fate (2008) *Someone Behind You (2007) *Temptation of Eve - Good Wife (2007) *Paradise 1986 (2007) *Mission Sex Control (2006) *Fly, Daddy, Fly (2006) *Forbidden Quest (2006) *Never to Lose (2005) *Marathon (2005) *R-Point (2004) *Sisily 2km (2004) *When I Turned Nine (2004) *Once Upon A Time In Highschool (2004) *Hwangsanbul (2003) *The Scent of Love (2003) *Oasis (2002) *Public Enemy (2002) Prêmios *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Ouro por Atuação, Ator (Come! Jang Bo Ri) *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Prêmio Excelência, Comedia/Sitcom - Ator (High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged) *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade, Comedia/Sitcom (High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência, Serie de Drama - Ator (First Wives Club) Trivia *Estrou como ator de teatro em 1990. Links Externos *Site Oficial *Profile (nate) *Profile (daum) Categoria:KAtor